The Disapperance Act
by Chocolatechipcookies13
Summary: Set after CoA. What if Luke, Simon, and Jace never found Clary in the river after the ship sunk, but Valentine did? Valentine erases Clary's memories, and hides her from the world. When Clary runs into the gang again, what will happen? Will they be able to get Clary back and stop Valentine in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! New story that hopefully, I'll finish. Let's get started, shall we? Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, Cassie Clare does. Enjoy!**

**Clary POV**

It's weird, you know, to wake up and remember nothing about yourself. Trust me, I know the feeling. I woke up in the infirmary in our mansion in the country, a man with snow white hair and coal like eyes telling me he's my father and I have a brother. I supposedly lost my memory in a demon fight, and my brother brought me here just in time to save me. Our mother left after I was born, and my father has been raising us and training us ever since. Father us trying to find a warlock to bring back my memory, but he says none of them are powerful enough. I believe him of course, but there's nothing else to believe.

Sometimes I get flashes, more like fuzzy pictures of things, like an old building somewhere, what appears to be a group of people laughing at a restaurant, a girl with long dark hair, a boy with curly hair and glasses, an older man with dark curly hair, and a women with red hair, but most of all gold. Golden hair, golden eyes, a boy with golden hair in Shadowhunting gear, sometimes even just gold. Father just dismisses it as nothing, but I need to know who these people were, who these people _are_. Especially the golden one.

**Jace POV**

"What do you mean there's nothing we can do!?There has to be something we can do! Their bodies haven't been recovered! I refuse to believe she's… that we can't do anything else!" Jocelyn screeched, her hand hitting the table hard.

We were at a Clave meeting, over the fact of Valentines and Clary's missing bodies. It has been three months of _us, _not the Clave, searching for them, for _her. _

Soon after Clary's disappearance, Jocelyn woke up. She told us that Clary wasn't my sister, and she's been helping us search ever since.

Those of us close to Clary, but not eligible to be in a Clave meeting (Luke, Magnus, Isabelle, and I) were allowed to listen in, but not intervene. Simon was outside listening, but he could come in because of the whole 'Vampire vs. Holy Ground' thing. Not that I really care.

"I'm sorry Ms. Fairchild, but there are more important matters to attend to. Meeting dismissed!" A Clave member said. Jocelyn stalked out of the room, Luke hot on her trail. Magnus went in search of Alec, and Isabelle walked out with me.

"Jace, we'll find her. I know we will."

**Clary POV**

"Clarissa, go into town and alert the Circle members about our meeting tomorrow night, will you?" Father called out. I internally groaned. I would have to be gone for hours to be get to all of the circle member houses.

"Yes father." I said, walking toward his office, my light green dress swaying behind me. He was standing outside his office, a stack of letter in hand. He smiled at me, but I could tell it was forced. Sometimes, Jonathan tells me that I remind father to much of mother, and that he mates me because of it, and to tell you the truth, I think he does. He gives me hard looks, and hits me when I do something wrong. He always holds Jonathan to a higher standard than me, never praising me, just him.

"The stable hands have saddled Artemis, so you'll be ready to go. Good luck darling." He hands me the letters, and walks back into his office, slamming the door.

I walk out the back door toward the stables, letters in hand. Artemis, my golden Palomino mare, I outside waiting for me. I smiled as I approached her. "Hi Artemis. We're going on a little ride, huh?" She nickered in response.

I stepped onto the mounting block, the soft green fabric of my dress in one hand, the letter in the other. I swung my leg over her back, mounting gracefully. Without a moments waste, I dug my heels into her side. She started right at a canter, with me posting on her back.

~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~Three hours later~~~~~

When Artemis and I made it into Alicante, the sun was setting. No one was out, it was perfect timing. I let Artemis slow down to a walk patting her neck. "You did good girl."

Hopping off her back, I let her graze on the grass. I began walking toward the first house. Suddenly, I heard collective gasps.

A girl's voice shouted "Clary!" making me jump. I was talked to the ground in what seemed to be a hug.

"Get off me!" I exclaimed, and the girl obliged. Getting up, I turned around to look at her. She had long, jet black hair and dark brown eyes. She hugged me again, and I tensed up.

"We thought you were dead! Where the heck were you! You had us all worried sick!" She said, pulling back, a huge grin on her face. She quickly grabbed my wrist and began pulling me toward a group of four other guys. Strangely enough, they all looked slightly familiar.

"Let me go you psycho! What the heck is wrong with you?!" I exclaimed, pulling free from her grasp. She turned around, looking at me cautiously with a slightly hurt expression, when a boy with longish golden hair walks up to me, effulging me in a hug, my head resting against his chest. I could feel slight sparks from his tough, but I dismissed it as nothing.

"By the Angel, Clary, where were you? You had us worried sick. You had _me _worried sick. Why would you do that? Thank the Angel you're okay, we all thought you were dead. What happened?" I wriggled out of his grip, and started backing up slowly. The boy had a slightly hurt expression on his face, but he covered up quickly.

"Who the hell are you people? What's _wrong _with you whack-jobs?" I said, back up quickly.

"Clary, this isn't funny. Quit it." The girl said, glancing at golden-boy worriedly.

"Would you stop calling me that?! I'm not Clary, and I don't know one!" I growled, getting ready to bolt. One of the guys, well, I think he was a guy, stepped forward. He had dark hair, yellow cat-like eyes, and was kind of sparkly.

"Baby-doll, what are you talking about? You sound absolutely crazy." He asked softy. I looked at them, and spoke directly to them.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea who the hell you people are, so if you would kindly leave me alone, I have business to attend to."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. I'm soooo sad, tomorrows the last day of Thanksgiving break! I don't want to go back to school Tuesday! Anyway, thanks for the awesome reviews you guys! Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, Cassie Clare does. Enjoy!**

**Clary POV**

I tried to push past the nut- jobs, but the blond one grabbed me. The sparks shot up my arm when he touched me again, and I could feel myself stiffen. He turned me around so I was looking into those dark amber eyes. He looked desperate, like he would do anything to have this 'Clary' person back. Oddly enough, the name seemed familiar too. "Look, Clary, I don't know what kind of sick, cruel joke this is, but I've spent three months thinking you were dead. You're not getting away from me that easily." He was staring at me so intensely, his gaze full of so many mixed emotions, love, grief, worry, pain, relief, hurt, and even some hate. I wanted to take all of his pain away so badly, it hurt. '_What are you thinking Clary?! You just met this guy, and he's acting like a psycho!' _I thought to myself, trying to take away all of those weird emotions. '_To love is to destroy_', I reminded myself.

I looked away from him, looking at the woods from which I had come from, the inky black sky, even the ground. Anywhere but him. Out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw green sparks flying, but I dismissed it as a trick of my imagination. "Look, I'm really sorry, but I'm not Clary, and I don't know one. I'm very sorry, but I can't help you." Sparkles walked over to Goldie Locks and whispered something in his ear, making him release his grip on my arms. His blazing amber orbs never left my face though.

Sparkles look at me sadly, shaking his head. "I'm very sorry, you just look very similar to an old friend of ours who's missing. Very sorry for the inconvenience." He said, pulling Blondie and the girl back to the other two. I smiled at them apologetically, shaking my head.

"It's no problem at all. I hope you find your friend soon." I said, and I walked away, still feeling their heavy gazes on my back.

**Jace POV**

I watched as her small figure disappeared into the dark shadows of the night. I could feel Isabelle's hand on my arm, trying to offer me some comfort. Shaking her hand off, I turned toward Magnus. "What are we going to do now? She left and we have no way of finding her again!" I snapped, and he gave me a sharp look.

"This isn't just affecting you, you know. The rest of us care about her too, so stop acting like a three year old who just lost his favorite toy. And honestly, did you think I would let her go without a plan? I put a tracking spell on her. Whenever I cast the spell again on a piece of paper, a map will appear, showing us where our little red head is." He snapped back. Izzy high fived him, and Simon smirked at me giving me a 'You're an idiot' look.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go start tracking her!" Simon said, clearly happy. Magnus nodded, and we started on our journey back to the mansion we were staying in.

**Clary POV**

I ran through Alicante as fast as I could, shoving my father's dumb letters under every Circle members door. Finally, I arrived back by Artemis, who was grazing peacefully. She picked her head up and looked at me when I arrived. "Ready to go home, Artemis?" She nickered, and I laughed. Little white flakes began drifting down from the sky at a fast pace. It was a few days into December, and I was surprised that this was the first snow we were getting.

I quickly mounted onto Artemis, and she started the long walk back home. I wonder who the strange people from earlier were. Why did they look so familiar? Why did the name Clary ring a bell? Every time I tried to remember, I came up with those same blurry images and a bad head ache.

I leaned down toward Artemis, hugging her neck, burying my face in her mane. "Oh, Artemis, all I want for Christmas is my memory back."

Suddenly, a something exploded inside my brain, and caused me immense pain. I cried out, and I felt myself falling. I landed, hearing a crack, and felt a fuzzy felling in my chest. A picture, no a scene flashed before my eyes.

_*Flashback*_

_A little girl with long, bushy, red ringlets, and piercing green eyes, about the age of three or four, was coloring a picture of her and another small boy, while watching T.V. Suddenly, a sharp knock on the door caused her to jump. She quickly got up, and opened the door a crack, only to see a tall man with dark curly hair and a beard looking down on her. He looked nice enough so she opened the door, and smiled up at him._

"_Hi! I'm Clary. What's your name? Do you know my mommy? My mommy's really nice. She makes me cookies, takes me to Simon's house, and lets me paint with her. She's real pretty too! She looks kinda like me but bigger!" The little girl babbled excitedly. The man chuckled, picking her up. There was gasp, in the background, and a women who looked similar to the small girl ran toward them, a big smile on her face._

"_Luke! You're here, you're really here!" She laughed as the man pulled her into a hug. The women looked at the tiny girl in the man's arms. She grinned at the man, letting him come in. "I see you've met my little Clarissa already." He laughed and nodded, walking into their small apartment._

_The small girl tugged on the man's sleeve. "Will you be my daddy? I don't have one, and you're nice, so you would make a good daddy." The little girl asked. The women gasped._

"_Clary! Tha-"_

"_It' fine Jocelyn." He said, then looking back at the girl smiled. "Sweetie, I can't be your daddy, but I'll try to be as close to one as I can. Okay?" The little girl nodded hugging his neck._

_*End Flashback*_

My eyes opened slightly, only to have my eyes meet mesmerizing golden orbs, before my world faded completely into an inky black.

**End Chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it! Anyone excited that the TMI movies coming out in two days (despite all of the missing parts that drove me crazy!)? I am! R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**There's only two weeks till Christmas break! Which means updates! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites, you are all awesome! Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, Cassandra Clare does. Enjoy!**

**Jace POV**

As soon as we got inside, Magnus started doing whatever the hell he's doing to track Clary. He was shooting green sparks at a paper, causing smoke to fill the room. The house began to smell like Izzy's cooking, and the smoke was so thick I couldn't see anything. Was this man trying to kill us all? When the smoke started to clear, the first thing I saw was Magnus's sparkly figure smiling triumphantly.

"God Magnus," I grumbled, glaring at the sparkly warlock. "Are you trying to poison us? Did you just try to get Izzy's cooking in here, because it smells like a dying animal." Izzy, or what I assumed to be Izzy, smacked me on the back of the head, hard. The smoke was finally disappearing, and the view of the room was much clearer now. Magnus was standing over a desk examining a piece of paper, Alec was on the floor beside him, Simon was on the floor in front of the couch, and Izzy was behind me, glaring daggers at me. If I didn't know Izzy so well, I most likely would have been scared.

"My cooking isn't _that _bad you jerk. I may not be an expert, but I'm not horrible." she growled, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder. I rolled my eyes, opening my mouth to reply, when Magnus interrupted me.

"If anyone was wondering, the spell is working, and I can track Clary, if anyone is actually mature in this room." He said, arms crossed over his chest. I stalked over to the desk, grabbing the paper quickly, and walking to the door. I pulled it open, and turned around, facing them. A smirk grew on my face as I looked at them.

"Thank you, but I must be going. I know you will miss all this beautiful body, but Clary needs me more. Goodbye." And I slammed the door.

I jumped onto a black horse, bare back, and before the horse had any time to register what was happening, I kicked it, urging it forward. Just as I grabbed the reigns, the horse reared, and cantered off. Looking down at the map Magnus made, I followed the path of the little red dot. It's ironic, I suppose, that the dot's almost the same color as her hair, but never mind that. Suddenly, the red dot stopped moving, and stayed there, never drifting from the one spot. My heart sunk to my stomach and I urged the horse to go faster, but we never seemed to be making progress.

After what seemed like hours of watching blurry scenery buzz past, I finally saw a splash of red against the crisp white snow. I hopped off the horse, running toward what I hopped was Clary.

When I reached her crumpled form, I knelt down beside her. Her head was bleeding, making a crimson spot on the stark white snow, at an alarming rate. She was ice cold, but other than that, she seemed fine. I ripped off the bottom of my shirt, putting it on the crack on the back of her head. Her eyelids fluttered, her emerald orbs opening into mine for a split second, before closing again. As her eyes close again, I began to panic.

My fingers made their way to her neck, looking for a pulse. Weak and erratic, it was there. It wasn't a good steady pulse, but it was there. '_God Clare, what happened?' _ I thought, scooping up her tiny figure. She weighed no more than a hundred pounds, and her ribs were sticking out. I began walking back toward the horse, Clary's small body swaying in my arms.

"You're going to be okay Clary, I promise." I said softly, my voice echoing off the forest walls.

"I promise."

**Clary POV**

It's dark, dreary, and dismal. There's no way out, and the darkness stretches on forever. The air is crisp and cold, making my skin burn. I tried clawing my way out, to no avail. The darkness is lonely, boring. When I strain my eyes, I can see s dark fog ahead, but I can never reach it. The fog is the key to getting out of here, I know it.

Suddenly, a voice, as smooth as silk breaks the barriers, making my train of thought disappear. The voice is soft, sweet, and full of love, a voice meant only for me to here, I just know it.

"You're going to be okay Clary. I promise. I promise."

_Jace._

**Valentine POV**

The little bitch hasn't returned yet. The girl always screws things up, she can never get anything right. If I found out she's been wasting her time in town, I won't hesitate to hurt her.

The only reason I keep the little screw up around is to insure that I am the only one that can use her runes. If anyone was to get a hold of her powers…

Also, she's excellent bate. The New York institute will be going out of their minds looking for her, and the Herondale boy will fall right back into my hands, once he knows I have her.

Suddenly, Jonathan breaks into my office, panting. He has a panicked gleam in his eyes, his dark eyes staring into mine.

"Father… she's remembering. She remembers him. She remembers the Herondale."

**How'd you like the last POV? Or the mini cliffie? Please R&R to tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**URG! I don't get off for Christmas break until this Friday, so a week. So depressing! Thank you guys for all your continued love and support, and all the amazing reviews! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Valentine POV**

"_What do you mean she remembers?!" _I spit at the boy in front of me. Jonathan cringed, as if hoping that my reaction would be better. I glared at the worthless, pathetic boy in front of me, shaking my head. Even though he's part Greater Demon, he still can't do anything right. I stand up, crossing the small room, so I was standing right in front of him. "_Answer me."_

He straightened up, looking me in the eye, like he suddenly was confident. "Well father, I was following her, like you asked. She ran into _them…_ and had a little spat on who she was. When she was riding home, she suddenly screamed, and fell off her horse. Jace, who was following her home, went to her, and started talking to her, and she said his name." He said, staring me strait in the eyes. I scoffed at his ignorance, he sounded like a child.

"I asked you to apply her rune for _one night_, and she remembers. You think just because you told me, you're off the hook? You naïve, ignorant, little boy. You still let them disappear, you still let her remember. Go find Jace, make sure he doesn't help our dear little Clarissa remember. And _don't screw this one up."_ I barked, motioning him out of my room. He ran out, the door slamming on his way out.I guess we'll have to start phase two sooner than expected. "Pangborn, go gather the demons. Time to send a little taste of what's to come in Alicante."

**Jace POV**

My eyes kept searching her face for any sort of reaction, any sign of her hearing me. Suddenly a soft, musical sound filled my ears. "_Jace…" _

Soft and quite, I could barely hear her voice. As soon as my mind registered what she said, I sighed in relief. Whether the relief was for her being alive, or her remembering me, I'm not sure, but it was relief all the same. I felt a small smile stretch across my face. "It's me, Clary, it's me. I love you Clary. By the Angel I love you so much." I breathed. Scooping her small figure up, I began walking to the horse. I grabbed the horse's mane in one hand, Clary cradled in the other arm. I pushed myself up, settling into the dip in the horse's back. Then we began the long ride back to Alicante, the snow still falling lightly around us. The snowflakes formed a halo around Clary's head, making her look even more beautiful, even peaceful, in her unconscious state. As we road on, one thought kept buzzing thorough my head.

_She remembers me…_

**Clary POV**

I was chasing a beautiful boy, or from what I could tell he was beautiful. He had curly golden locks of hair and a tall, muscular, lean figure. Every once and a while, he would turn around and say something, but he was always too far away for me to hear. When he would turn around, I would always stare at his eyes, those captivating eyes. I kept chasing him, but he always stayed a good fifteen feet ahead of me, and neither of us ever seemed to get tiered.

I kept seeing flashes of other people, like the people in my dreams, but I gave them no thought, I needed to see Golden Boy. Sometimes, the boy would look over his shoulder at me, and give a cocky smirk, the kind that you just want to slap off someone's face. As we ran, there was a white fog behind me, with voices whispering to me, telling me to come into the fog. I felt this weird tug inside me, telling me to go to it, but I had the same tug with the Golden Boy, but his was stronger. It will always be stronger. So I kept running.

Suddenly, the lights went out, and the fog, the boy, and the people disappeared, and I was alone again. But I could still feel those hypnotizing amber eyes watching me.

**Done! Hope everyone's having a good holiday season! R&R?**


End file.
